My Little Penguin Part 2
Read the Original Part 1 Here We continue our adventure.The Gang now must learn to live in Ponyville as they attack and stop Bob and Herbert before they take over Equestria.Plus Rookie discovers one of Equestrias biggest secrets! Transcript *Narrorater:Previously on My Little Pony:Freindship is Magic/Club Penguin... *Gary:I walked around here.And i saw a group of some not so average animals. *Mr Cow2:What kind?Donkeys,Pandas,Eagles,Aliens? *Gary:You`ll see.(Brushes a Bush aside.) *Cadence,Rookie and Mr Cow2:Wow! In the distance,we see the Mane 6 from MLP:FIM. *Gary:Are those pony`s? *Rookie (off-screen) :Relax everyone! (We see Rookie pating Rainbow Dash) There Freindly! *Jet Pack Guy:Anyway i came to tell you i saw some other small younger ponys like theese.I was wondering if they were a concern with you. *Rookie:Can you discribe them? *Jet:They were like yay high,yay wide with yay-pitched voices.Pretty cute.But they kept saying "Cutie Mark Crusaders away!!!" over and over!It was driving me- *Applejack:Sweet Celestia! *Jet:No it was more like a nuts feel. *Rarity:Not that you fool!Theese three ponys are our sisters! *Jet(landing):This is were i saw them.(Points to the stadium,Full) *Rookie:...Oh-no. There are a bunch of ponies all wondering arounnd. *Rookie:This is bad. *Twilight Sparkle:Where did they all come from?I thought it was just us! *Mayor Penguin:Yes,i understand we cannot live under these conditions! *Mayor Mare:But,we must learn HOW to!It may be a while before we can devolp our way back!Penguins and Ponys could actually be B.P.A.P.F.F`s.Best Pony and Penguin Freinds Forever. *Mayor Penguin:Exactly my point! *Jet Pack Guy(walks in):I got intell.Apparently,this thing Herbert made is actually some sort of machine.It teleports someone into a differant universe. *Dot:Maybe Herbert wants to send all the pony`s back to Equestria! *Spitfire:With all the Pony`s out of the way,the island will have weaker forces! *Jet:And with weaker forces,he`ll be able to attack! *Hone783:You guys never learn do ya!? *Herbert:Shut Up!(Fire the lazer.It morphs into a portal to Equestria) *Twilight:It`s Home!!! *Herbert:Of course it is!Do you think we would just want to kill you?Well,see ya!(Bob and Herbert jump into the portal) *Rainbow Dah:We`ll see about that!C`mon everypony! Everyone jumps into the portal.It fades to black.Theme song starts.After it is over,we cut to Club Penguin.Still with Pony`s and Penguins. *Mayor Penguin:Well,with Herbert and Bob gone,Club Penguin is returning to Harmony. *Mayor Mare:I just hope the EPF can handle this mission. *Mayor Penguin:Relax!There the EPF.They laugh in the face of danger.Everything is a piece of cake for them! *Mayor Mare:But these Herbert and Bob people.Somthing about them just disturbs me. We transition to the Gang .They are floating in Time and Space. *Rookie:Twilight,if we don`t get out of this situation,tell Rainbow Dash i love her! *Rainbow Dash:I`m right here! *Rookie:Do what ever it takes!Just make sure she get`s the message! *Celestia:This is it everypony!Here we go! We see Ponyville.The Penguin gang all pop out with the pony`s. *Mr Cow2:So this is Ponyville... *Cadence:It makes me feel...Happy...which is a big deal...for me. *Rookie:Don`t let the peaceful ness fool you guys.I bet Herbert and Bob have already planed on taking over. *Celestia:Rookie is correct.We must plan on how to get there.I hope everything is okay. *Aunt Artic:(wraps flipper around Celestia)Don`t worry Celestia.The EPF have everything undercontrol! *Gary:Artic`s right.Luckily,i planted a tracking device in Herbert`s skull so i can find him.Any time,Anywhere,Any place,Any Universe.(Brings out a small red remote.He reads the screen.)It says here,he is somewhere near a place called the Crystal Empire. *Twilight:Hay!Me and my freinds have been there! *Gary:Good for you. *Celestia:The way i see it.We will have to go through the Evertree Forest,over Cloudsdale and make a small trip to Neighagra Falls.Piece of cake. *Hone783:I estimate this trip to take at least three days. *Twilight:That`s plenty of time. *The Real Sthomas(walking in):But first,we need to know WHAT there plan is. *Celestia:We can find out when we reach the Crystal Empire. *Jet Pack Guy:You guys can walk.Me and The Real Sthomas are flying. *The Real Sthomas:But I can't just leave my freinds here!There like the freinds i never had! *Jet:Awwwwwww,that`s sweet!But i don`t cry.I guess I'm going on my own.See ya later!(Flys up on Jet Pack) *Gary:Be strong Jet!Be strong. *Rookie:I guess we better get going! *Twilight:Yeah. *Fluttershy:I`m scared! *Rookie:Don`t be scared Fluttershy!There`s twenty three of us!And only two of them. They enter the evertree forest.As a group they walk past the trees. *Rainbow Dash:Look out for timber wolfs everypony. *Gary:Timber wolfs? *Celestia:An ancient species.There part tree,part dog... A timber wolf appears.It roars. *Luna:All wolf! *Gary:Dang,that thing is ugly! *Rory:Splinters all around!That`s what I see! *Cadence:Guys,seriousy.Attack. *Rookie:Right.Okay,timber wolfs.Let`s Dance!(Rookie literally starts to dance.He attacks while dancing.The timberwolf tumbles and falls apart.) *Celestia:Nice BREAK dance! *Rory:Nice pun! *Celestia:Thank you! The timber wolf forms back up again. *Lyra:We got problems! *Applejack:Run like hay! The gang start to run and avoid the timber wolfs at the same time.Rainbow Dash flys up in the sky.She notices a clear path. *Rainbow Dash:Hay everypony!I can see a path with no timber wolfs or other forest creatures! *Aunt Artic:Good eye Rainbow Dash!This should be our way out! *Rainbow Dash:Oh sweet celestia!(Sees a canyon)A canyon!EVERYPONY!!!DON`T!! THERES A CANYON!!! *Dot:What did she say?I like bacon? *PH:Your not naked? *Rory:Fire out of a cannon? *Gary:Retoast the mint jelly pudding and use it to make pajammas? *Cadence:How does that even rhyme? *Rainbow Dash:Oh man!Oh man,oh man,oh man!Wait!A bridge!(She zooms down.She grabs the other end of the bridge in her mouth and hammers it back to the other side of the canyon.)Come on,Come on! *Rookie:Were almost out!(notices the canyon)Holy Fish! *Rainbow Dash:Done!YOU CAN COME ACROSS!!! They all walk across.The bridge snaps.Rainbow Dash screams and grabs Rookie.He puts him down.Se grabs the others and puts them down and finally Princess Celestia and Luna. *Twilight:Rainbow Dash!You saved our lifes!AGAIN!!! *Celestia:Great going,young Rainbow Dash! *Rainbow Dash:Anything for my freinds.But seriously.Try paying attention to me better.I was screaming it out. *Twilght:O...kay? *Aunt Artic:Okay,everyone.Fifteen miles to go. *Everyone(except Aunt Artic and Celestia):WHAT!!!???!!!??? *Chatty Penguin:Seriously? *Lyra:Can`t we take a break!My hooves are killing me! *Aunt Artic:We can take a break when it`s night.We have to keep moving! *Sunglasses Penguin:My sunglasses do NOT approve! *Cadence:I`m so hungry! *Mr Cow2:Here.I have some pizza. *Derpy:What's pizza? *Pinkie Pie:I think it's a type of cupcake!(licks lips) *Gary:All right, you lot. *Cadence:Thanks Mr Cow2!(Eats the Pizza) *Lyra:I hope this dosn`t take to long.Bon Bon is probably worried about me. *Aunt Artic:You mean the pastry?(licks lips along with Pinkie Pie) *Gary:Okay, I kind of agree on this one. *Lyra:NO!!!Bon Bon is my best freind! *Gary:A freind made of Choclate? *Rookie:I am SO hungry right now! *Lyra:No.She`s a white pony with a pink and purple mane.She owns a store in ponyville. *Cadence:Oh.I understand.I feel sorry for you Lyra. *Lyra:Don`t be!She`s probably fine. *Mr Cow2:Or IS she? *Rookie:Now's not the time Mr Cow2. *Aunt Artic:Keep on walking.(They continue to walk.We cut to Bob and Herbert.They stand in front of the crystal empire.) *Herbert:This is the crystal empire? *Bob:Unbelivable! *Herbert:Allright,let`s do this. They enter the Crystal empire.They pass a few buildings.Eventualy they see the crystal castle. *Herbert:Oh come on!Who needs this many stairs! *Bob:Shut up and walk. *Herbert:I hate this place! They both walk up the stairs.We fade to the gang. *Pinkie Pie:Are we there yet?Are we there yet?Are we there yet? *Twilight:For the 100th time.No. *Rookie:And you counted? *Twilight:What else am i supposed to do?It`s boring. *Rainbow Dash:You can say that again. *Pinkie:Don`t worry!I know what will cheer you up! *Mr Cow2:You being dead? *Pinkie:No!(Singing)CUPCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKES!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Rookie:Sorry pinkie.Outta luck.No food for miles! *Spitfire:I DID see a berry bush earlier on.But i didn`t think it was safe. *Derpy(eating some berrys):Wait.They wern`t safe? *Lyra:The good news is that none of us are hungry. *Gary:I`m actually a little peckish. *Cadence:Well,i think theres a river near by.Where there`s a river,there`s water. *Lyra:And where there`s water,there`s fish. *Rookie:And where there`s fish,there`s a meal! *Fluttershy:You EAT fish!?(faints) *Mr Cow2:Wimp! *Rainbow Dash:Fluttershy`s a vegeterian. *Mr Cow2:Still a wimp. *Lyra:Just because she dosn`t eat things with a face dosn`t mean she`s a wimp.Once she went face to face with a dragon. *Rainbow Dash:Only to end up feeling sorry for it when i punched it in the schnozz. *Mr Cow2(under his breath):Wimp,wimp,wimp,wimp,wimp. *Aunt Artic:Everyone,please stop.We`ll make some fish.I can make some veggies for Fluttershy. *Fluttershy(waking up automatically):Oh!I love veggtables! *Rainbow Dash(pating her on the head):Sure you do Fluttershy!Sure you do! *Puffle Handler:Artic,mate.Your seeming rather handy sport! *Artic:I don`t know why.I just feel rather happy. We see Jet Pack Guy fly down.He lands on top of Rainbow Dash. *Rainbow Dash:Ow! *Jet Pack Guy:Hey everyone.Still no sign of Herbert and Bob.Sorry Rainbow Dash.(Steps of her)Anyway,i just came to join the group since i have nothing else to do. *Artic:Are you sure?You DO have a jet pack.Maybe you can gather some eggs for food. *Fluttershy:Oh!I love eggs too! *Mr Cow2:Sure.You won`t eat meat but you`ll eat stuff that comes out of birds? *Fluttershy:At least it`s not meat. *Hone783:Lay of the gal Mr Cow2.She`s fainted more than I have in a lifetime in one week.Yes you have.Yes you have!(Tickles Fluttershy as if she where his child.She laughs un-controlably.Everyone looks at them with an awkward expresion) *Cadence:How come you never treted me like that dad? *Gary:Your 18 years old now.I`m just trying to be a non-embarissing parent. *Mr Cow2:I'll go on ahead to get meat (sees Fluttershy) and vegetables and eggs.(runs offscreen)Found one!(tosses egg over. PH catches it). *Hone783:Nice work Mr Cow2!I`ll just check it for birds.(Cracks the egg.No bird.The yolk lands in a small pan) *Fluttershy:Woo-Hoo. *Cadence:Me and Lyra will get some fish.Fluttershy,look away.Or faint again. *Fluttershy:Okay.(Faints) Cadence ties a rock to a long stick.So does Lyra.Together they try to capture some fish to eat. *Rookie(steping on-screen):I found some edible plants.(Holds up some Vegtables.) *Gary:Where did you find them? *Rookie:There`s a Fruit and Vegetable store around the corner.(Points to a store) *Artic:How convienient. *Pinkie:Any chance they have a candy store? *Rookie:Yeah,but it`s a 5 mile walk.Well,it`s getting dark out.We should set up a fire. *Aunt Artic:I`m on it!(Picks up two wooden sticks and tries to make fire.)C`mon,C`mon! *Hone783:I made some Carrot Sticks and Poached Eggs for you Fluttersy. *Fluttershy:Oh thank you!(Fluttershy simpily eats her meal.Hone783 sits next to her eating some fish) *Aunt Artic:Guess this wood dosen`t burn. A magical beam zaps the fpile of wood creating a fire. *Aunt Artic:Darn It Celestia!I almost had it! *Celestia:Sorry Artic.You just looked tired. *Aunt Artic:It`s fine.It`s not like i was working on it for a few hours.Well,we should hit the hay. *Rookie:Yeah.Night everyone.(Falls asleep as Luna puts up the moon.It pans to the sky.It is now 1:30 am.There is a rustle in the bushes.)Huh?Fluttershy was that you?(He stands up and walks over to the bushes)Oh.(A bunny bounces in front of Rookie)Hey there little guy.Hey,this looks like a cave.(He steps into the cave.The cave becomes deeper and deeper.As well as darker and darker.)I hope there isn`t gona be some sort of gollum guy at the end.(The cave becomes a hidden lake.Rookie steps past the lake amazed.He then sees an ancient illistration on the wall showing Penguins and Ponies living together.)What the-? *Celestia:So you have found out.Have you not? *Rookie:Celestia!?Don`t worry,i didn`t see anything ancient!Wait,where you stalking me? *Celestia:Yes i was and i think it IS about time i told someone.It all began 1000 years ago.The Penguins and Pony universe where closer than Peanut Butter and Jelly.We where great freinds.We got along.We were happy.But when my sister Luna transformed into Nightmare Moon,the portal the separates our two universes was destroyed.I had to blank everypony`s mind to forget about the event.But now,you are here! *Rookie:What does this have to do with me?(Celestia ponits to the illistration.Above it is a muscular looking version of Rookie wearing a crown)(gasp)I`m a Prince!? *Celestia:Your ancient ancestors ruled Club Penguin for thousands of years.Making YOu royalty of Club Penguin!I know it is hard to accept facts,but- *Rookie(excited):NO FREAKING WAY!!!(Cheers and Jumps around excited) *Celestia:Truely destined for greatness. We cut to morning.Celestia is riseing up the sun and Rookie is still excited and buzzing *Rookie:I still can`t belive it!I`m the king!? *Celestia:Yes.The royal tradition of Club Penguin carry`s on in you.I`m sure your great,great,great,great,great,grat,great,great,great,great,great,great,great,great grandmother and farther are proud of you. *Rookie:I`m just amazed!(Hugs Celestia tightly)THANK YOU FOR BEING FREINDS WITH MY ANCIENT FAMILY!!! *Celestia:Your...welcome? *Twilight:What`s going on here?I heard bones crushing as if somepony gave somepony a tight hug. *Rookie:Hi Twilight.Nothing to big.I just found out that i`m the king of Club Penguin. *Twilight:...Heh,heh,heh.Funny trick Rookie. *Rookie:WHAT!?It`s not a joke!Me and Celestia were in a cave and she told me she knew the king and queen of Club Penguin who were my ancestors. *Twilighht(sarcastic):Yeah.And I come from the magical world of fairy`s and spirits. *Rookie:Was that sarcasm!? *Twilight:I don`t like your tonne! *Celestia:Everypony,please.It would be easier to just ignore him.(to Rookie)Just keep it inside for now.They`ll find out on there own.Anyway,Cloudsdale isn`t going to vist itself. *Rainbow Dash:How does that make sense. Rarity shrugs. *Twilight:Sorry for yelling at you Rookie. *Rookie:It`s fine.Besides,Celestia says you`ll understand sooner or later. *Twilight:What? *Rookie:I don`t get it either. *Twilight(giggles):You know,Rainbow Dash was right.You ARE "Awesome"! *Rainbow Dash(over-hearing Twilight):"Awesome"Twilight?Seriously,This dude is like the element of epic-ness in a nutshell! *Luna:Thou are impressive,young Rookie. *Rookie:Thanks everyone,i`m touched. *Applejack:Yeah.To me your like family! *Spitfire:You`d make a pretty good wonderbolt if you had wings. *Rookie:Stop.I`m blushing. *Derpy:Your better than muffins! *Rarity:And i ADORE your style!A hawian shirt with a propeller cap?What a CHARMING combo!Well for a man... *Rookie:Seriously stop. *Lyra:Awwwwww,but I had a comment. *Mr Cow2:He`s just one dude. *Rainbow Dash:Correction!An AWESOME dude! *Mr Cow2:Correction of your correction!An Awesomely REGULAR dude! *Rainbow Dash:Correction of your correction of my correction!- *Twilight:We get the point.Anyway,we should get going.(They start there adventure.) *Mayor Mare:Wait!!!(Runs on screen) *Twilight:Mayor Mare?What are you doing here? *Mayor Mare:I was worried about my city.I wanted to join you so i cou- *Mr Cow2:No!!! *Rainbow Dash:Yes!!! *Twilight:Rainbow is right.She`s probably worried to death! *Hone783:I guess we need all the help we can get. *Mr Cow2:Well,i say no!Theres enough ponies as it is! *Spitfire:Your soul really is black isn`t it? *Mr Cow2:Why does everyone say that?Just cause i`m mean dosn`t meen I have a black soul figuratively. *Mayor Mare:Well,thank you anyway. *Twilight:C`mon,tag along. Transition back to Club Penguin.We see Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon walking. *Diamond Tiara:My daddy says that the green one will probably come back crying like a baby! *Silver Spoon:My daddy dosn`t say that. *Diamond:Really? *Silver:Yeah.He says he`s gonna die. We see Scootaloo,Applebloom and Sweetie Belle sitting together. *Diamond Tiara:Well,hello blank flanks! *Scootaloo(frustrated):Oh look it`s Diamond Tiara!What do you want? *Silver:We think this Rookie fellow is too much of a fool to even walk! *Diamond:A complete utter moron if i may add! *Silver:I say he`ll die! *Diamond:Would you go that far? *Silver:I wish i could go further. *Scootaloo:Hay!You keep your potty mouths away from my best freind`s freind!He knows what he`s doing! *Diamond:Oh PUH-LEASE!!!Have you even seen how many times he`s screwed up!? Shows a montage of Rookie failing at certain things and making mistakes. *Diamond:...You know maybe your dady IS right!Maybe he WILL die! *Scootaloo:You watch your mouth Diamond!He`ll probably come back without a single bruise! *Diamond:Care to wager on that? *Scootaloo:Of course!If i win,you have to say that your sorry to Rookie! *Diamond:And if I win,You must give up on your cutie mark!FOREVER!!! Scootaloo,Applebloom and Sweetie Belle all gasp. *Diamond:Do we have a deal?(Puts out hoof) *Scootaloo:...Your on!(Hoof bumps Diamond Tiara) *Silver:Let`s leave theese blank flanks,huh? *Diamond:Shut up silver!(They leave) *Sweetie Belle:Were doomed. *Applebloom:How could ya Scootaloo? *Twist:Don`t worry everypony.Theres only a 50 to 1 chance that he`ll come back crying. *Scootaloo:That`s pretty small. *Twist:Well it`s way '''big compared to the chance he`ll die. *Applebloom:What about the chance he`ll come back alive. *Twist:That...even i don`t know if it`s possible. *Scootaloo:Don`t worry gals!I garentee Rookie will come back in one piece! Cut to Rookie hanging from a tree *Rookie:SOMEONE HELP ME!!! *Celestia:How did you even get IN this mess!? *Rookie:I HAVE NO IDEA!!!!!(Brach snaps.Rookie lands on Applejack who managed to brake his fall)Sorry Applejack. *Mr Cow2:Ya see what i have to live with. *Rainbow Dash:Don`t talk to him like that!He`s awesome! *Derpy:Hey look!Mr Cow2 has a muffin! *Mr Cow2:That's my muffin! *Derpy:But I want it! *Mr Cow2:I guess there's only one thing to do. (he pick up a knife.Fluttershy faints) *Rainbow Dash:NO! *Twilight:ARE YOU CRAZY?!?! *Mr Cow2:Not at all! (uses knife to cut the muffin in half) *Mr Cow2(giving half of the muffin to Derpy):Enjoy! *Lyra:It seems that this "friendship is magic" message has gotten to Mr Cow2 too! *Rookie:Maybe his soul isn`t the black after all. *Applejack:Your crushing my lungs! *Rookie:Nag,nag,nag.(Steps of Applejack) *Cadence:So,are we going to this Cloudsdale place or what? *Twilight:Right.We don`t have all day everypony and penguin. *PH:Hey Fluttershy, what ever happened to cloudy? *Fluttershy:I left it in Club Penguin in a white kenel. *PH:Where? *Fluttershy:I don`t know. *PH:But mate.You must obviously know where it is if you put it in a kennel! *Fluttershy:But theres so many kennels!Most of them are white! *PH:Well let`s hope it`s fine then. *Rainbow Dash:Cloudy the white puffle?I think i saw it in an igloo.PH`s igloo to be exact. *PH:How`d it get there? *Rainbow Dash:How should I know?I`m to awesome to remember stuff like that. *PH:Well,she has a point.She is awesoem.It`ll be fine Fluttershy. *Rookie:So where exactly IS cloudsdale anyway? *Celestia:It`s like a city in the sky made of clouds. *Cadence:Wow,i`ve been to heck and that STILL sounds awesome. *Rainbow:Heck? *Cadence:It's renamed from- *Mr Cow2(whispering):Don't say it! *Cadence:Kay.Jeez. *Rookie:So Celestia.Where will we find cloudsdale. *Celestia:It shouldn`t be far. *Rainbow Dash:It`s near Neigh-agra falls.A waterfall.The crystal empire can be found just around the corner over there. *Celestia:Here we are.(They see Cloudsdale above them.) *Mr Cow2:That one looks like a city.(Expects a laugh)Get it?Clouds can look like stuff!City in the-Forget it. *Twilight:But only Pegasai can walk on clouds. *Rainbow Dash:Well leave it to us then. *Twilights:Whats your plan? *Rainbow Dash:We can walk on the clouds and- *Rookie:Can`t we just walk under it? *Rainbow Dash:Darn it!I already had an action-packed plan! They walk under Cloudsdale. *Rookie:That was easy. *???:Freeze!But not freeze as in cold i mean freeze as in stop.Freeze is just more catchy but why not stop.Stop is shorter than freeze but i just don`t get it.Anyway,stop or freeze.Or even halt! *Rainbow:Wow. Just wow. *Cadence:Wait.Chatty? *Gary:No wonder we were at peace. *Chatty:Yeah it`s me Chatty Penguin.The penguin that talks alot.Anyway by the rules of the bobert empire i have to take you. *Cadence:Bobert?I`ve heard elements of the pedriotic table with better names than that! *Chatty:Move it our loose it.And by loose it...(points out spear)...i mean your life! Rookie kicks the spear and Celestia bucks him in the face.Both of them make a run for it. *Twilight:Celestia! *Celestia:You just reach the crystal empire!Me and Rookie will get there later!(They run into the bushes.Twilight and the gang make a run for it) *Rookie:That was a close one. *Celestia:Too close.Anyway,we should find a way to the crystal empire. *Rookie:Don`t worry.I came prepared.(Brings out a bag)I brought this bag with me. *Celestia:Good.We should find our way. *Rookie:Good idea.(They start to walk.It fades and we see Rookie and Celestia in the middle of an unkown forest.)Did you hear a noise? *Celestia:Yes.I hear it too.(A growl and a sniff.We hear a rustle.A timber wolf leaps out!Celestia and Rookie scream.)TIMBERWOLFS!HIDE!(Rookie runs towards a cave and hides.The timberwolf comes near and starts sniffing.Luckily,it dosn`t pick up Rookie.Rookie sees a white paper on his feet.) *Rookie(reading):Dear great great great great great etc etc etc grandson.By the time you read this in your futristic flippers,you may have discovered one of the families greatest secrets.We are afraid to tell you this is false.The family tree broke when your farther suffered a painful death in a sword duel.The royal vains were carried onto someone else.I am sorry and i hope you understand.Sincerily,Your Great Great etc Grandmother,Rooketa.My royalty is a lie?(Rookie looks sad.He walks out.) *Rookie(singing):I used to be a pleasent man,heart bigger than the moon.With my life shining like,a silver spoon.Clearly i know exactly who i am and what i`m here for.So clearly i will live on,no more.But no!It can`t be true!I can live if i wanted to!Like a cloud in the sky,If i belived i could fly!To the skyyyy!!!(jumps up and he appears to start flying like a bird.But he lands down in fear,head first.)Clearly i will live on,no more.(We fade to a tree.It ruseles and Celestia falls out screaming.She falls down in pain.An acorn falls on her head) *Celestia(dizzy):Rookie the coast is clear!Rookie?(She walks to the cave Rookie went in.Celestia sees Rookie holding a rock like a mug and sleeping.)Rookie? *Rookie:GONE!!!It`s all gone!Gone.Bye bye.Woo.See ya!One day your defending the entire world then you find yourself sucking down rocks with mr.stoney and her little sister!(Giggles stupidly) *Celestia:I think you`ve had enough tea Rookie.Let`s get you out of here. *Rookie:DON`T YOU GET IT!?!?!?YOU SEE THE HAT!!!I am a fool!!!(Cries) *Celestia:SNAP OUT OF IT ROOKIE!!!!!(Smacks Rookie) *Rookie:Sorry Celestia.I don`t know what went over me.(They walk out)OH I`M A SHAM!!!(Cries)Years of life wasted!!! *Twilight(can be heard):So I said "Over my dead horn!" (laughing) *Celestia:Twilight?(Runs of-screen) *Rookie:The hat looked good right?Tell me the hat looked good! *Celestia(pops her head past a tree):Twilight! *Twilight:Celestia?It`s you!How are you? *Celestia:I`m fine.Listen we`ll cross this river.Grab on.(Uses alicorn magic to lift a log) *Applejack:Wait!I`ve got a better idea!How bout we don`t!(Pushes log away) *Twilight:Wha? *Rainbow:Applejack! *Applejack:Come on!Did you all hit your head on a tree this morning?Celestia told Rookie he was royalty and allowed him to belive it? *Twilight:She has a point! *Celestia:Rookie is right here with me!Rookie come o-(See Rookie.Rookie is unpacking his bag.One of the things is a fake green flipper.)Just a second!Rookie,can you give me a hoof?(Rookie throws the fake flipper at Celetia) *Applejack:Hello?Equestria to Celestia? *Celestia:Ummm.(Pokes head out again)See,right here!(Brings out fake flipper)Hi-ho guys!How`s it going!?Look at our super secret freindship handshake!Give me five bro!(Makes the fake flipper hug herself.)Wow!Thank you!See were freinds now! *Twilight:See?Everything is fine! *Applejack:Hold on.What are you trying to pull? *Celestia:Nothing!(Pulls out the flipper allowing everyone to see.Twilight screams,Fluttershy faints,Rarity throws up) *Mr Cow2:Oh,that is disgusting! *Applejack:MURDERER!!! *Celestia:NO!!! *Applejack:I hope you get what you deserve!(They all walk away) *Celestia:NO,NO,NO!!!!!(Twilight looks at her)TWILIGHT!!!TWILIGHT HELP US!!!ONLY YOU CAN!!!NO!!!!!(She walks away.Celestia cries)TWI-I-ILIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!(It starts to rain) *Rookie:I`m pathetic,I`m Pathetic,I`m Pathetic!!! *Celestia(furious):YOU!!!!!!!!!!!(Looks as if she is about to kill Rookie but hears a timberwolf growl)HIDE!(drags Rookie)Come on! Use your legs! Use your legs!Fine!(stops dragging Rookie and starts running torwards a bush)But don't blame me when you die!(hides) Rookie stays competly still.He dosn`t move.Celestia looks at him.Anger turns to Regret as she realises what she did wrong.The timberwolf walks towards Rookie.Rookie simpily looks at it and sighs.Celestia jumps out and dives to the timberwolf.She puts her horn right through.Her alicorn magic blasts it to shreads. *Celestia:Sorry folks,kitchens closed! *Rookie:Y-You saved me. *Celestia:Your welcome.And i wanted to apolojize for my actions.I was acting verry imatu- *Rookie:Why would you do that!?Why won`t you let me die!? *Celestia:How about YOU answer my question!!!Why are you acting like this!?Wheres the Rookie the mane six love!?What is wrong with you!? *Rookie:Wouldn`t YOU be depressed if you got your hopes up and they got crushed!?Well thats what happend to me!!!I thought i was prince but i`m not even realated to '''anything royal! *Celestia:Which is more important!?Being a prince or your life!? *Rookie:And how did YOU end up a princess!?How!? *Celestia:Because i know how to treat a kingdom!Belive it or not,i actually have somthing called a brain! *Rookie:Oh that`s REAL original!Well whats the point of being a princess or a prince!!!All you do is make rules for people to follow and have them kiss dirt in your direction!!!You want to make life easier but you can`t!!!You just can`t!!!Were all born the same people and we`ll all die that way!!!And theres nothing you can do about it,Tia!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Rookie calms down.As do Celestia. *Celestia:Your right.No matter how great you are.No matter how much of a Vinyl Scratch,Photo Finish,Octavia or Spitfire,we can`t hide who we really are.We are all the same...and it will stay that way.Untill the universe shall end.Were all nobody.And me...(hold tiara)...why should I be princess.(throws tiara on the ground)A horn and wings with an auroa mane dosn`t hide who I really am.Alicorn or not,rich or poor,princess or peasent,Rookie or Celestia...were all just average people living average lifes in an average world wich will come to an average end.And there is nothing we can do about it.I should be the one eaten by a timbrwolf.No one would miss me.They would probably dance on my grave with glee.All I could do is watch them.The only thing I ever do is rise the sun,sit in a chair and show up to places for no reason.That`s why i envy you.Why can`t i be a normal one.Plus you get to experence death.While i have to live forever.Why can`t i be a normal person like you?People might treat me the way i want.I don`t want to have my face all over the land.I just want to be a pony with a name.But no one would even care.No one would give a pony`s flank about me.Why...am i even alive? *Rookie:...your alive...(picks up tiara and puts it on her hea)...because your not like other people.Your not Rainbow Dash,Twilight Sparkle,Pinkie Pie,Rarity,Applejack or Flutershy.Your Celestia!Your like no one else.Because your you!And me...i`m Rookie.Because i`m me.And together...(hugs Celestia)...were freinds.Because were us. *Celestia:...Why thank you Rookie.Even if your not a prince,your better than i`ll ever be.I just wish i could turn back time and refuse to be a princes. *Rookie:I`d kill to even KNOW someone who likes me for me.It`s just you and me against the world right? *Celestia:Yes. *Rookie:Wait,i have an idea.(Whispers into Celestia`s ear) *Celestia:Wow.That sounds magnificent.(We see Luna rising the moon.Celestia put the sun behind the moon to make a solar eclipse.The world becomes a peaceful greenish colour.)It`s beautiful.Thank you Rookie.You`ve opend a whole new world in my heart. We cut to Luna and Twilight. *Twilight:A solar eclipse?Just like Rookie told me about! *Luna:Me thinks what Celestia had in her head when thou made THIS masterpiece. *Mr Cow2:She can`t buy us love.She killed Rookie. *The Real Sthomas:I`m starting to think she didn`t.Obviously Rookie would have to be alive to tell her about a solar eclipse...thingy. *Twilight:Yeah.Maybe Celestia was right.Maybe Rookie had a bad day and wouldn`t co-operate with her. *Mr Cow2:Or maybe he told it to her earlier BEFORE she killed him an- *Rarity:That`s enough Mr Cow2!Celestia would never do somthing that horrible! *Fluttershy:If she did,I would think that the world was coming to an end. *Rainbow Dash:Relax Fluttershy.There`s no super nova is there? *Mr Cow2:I`m still not convinced.And if Rookie IS alive...(Cut to Celestia and Rookie sleeping)...I just hope he`s in the right hooves. Fades to black.We see it`s morning as Celestia raises the sun.Rookie wakes up. *Rookie:Morning Celestia. *Celestia:Good Morning Rookie.Did you sleep well? *Rookie:Very.The dirt here`s verry comfy.And your plot makes a great pillow. *Celestia:Well i`m gla-(pauses to realize what Rookie said)-you were resting on my-Nevermind.Did you have any dreams? *Rookie:I did have one.It was about the king i`ll never be.You were there sitting next to me.And so where Bob and Herbert.(Hears a rustle)Wait.What was that? *Celestia:I don`t know.(Checks the bushes)I-I don`t see anything.Rookie?(Rookie is gone)Where is he?Rookie!?Rookie!!!Rookie,your scaring me!!!ROOKIE!!!!!ROOKIE!!!!!!!!!!(Suddenly there is another rustle.Celestia checks a different bush.But she falls in.The bush becomes a ebiss (a bottomless canyon) and she falls screaming.She lands on her back in pain.)Where am I?(We hear a groaning noise.Celestia is afraid.Luckily Rookie walks out)Rookie!?What happend to you? *Rookie:I think i fell down head first.I got a fracture in my skull.I`m not sure Celestia.But come with me,i found somthing.(Celestia wondering what Rookie is up to,joins him.They walk down a cave.A blueish auora fills the room.We see a lake.Rookie dips his flipper in.It turns to a hoove.)Wow!(He waves it around)It`s horse hand.(He falls in.Celestia panics.She helps him get out.She pulls him out.Celestia`s hooves have turned to flippers.Rookie steps out as a new pony.He has become a pegasus version of himself!) *Celestia:What...the...buck!? End of part two. See part 3 here. Category:Movies Category:Rookie Category:PH Category:Mr Cow2 Category:Cadence Category:Gary Category:Crossovers Category:My Little Penguin